(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a thin film transistor array panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes two panels provided with field-generating electrodes and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, which determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust polarization of incident light.
Among LCDs including field-generating electrodes on respective panels, a kind of LCDs called in-plane switching (IPS) mode LCD provides a plurality of pixel electrodes and a plurality of common electrode at one panel. The pixel electrodes and the common electrodes are alternately arranged and generate an electric field substantially parallel to surface of the panels. The IPS LCD is known to have superior viewing angle to a twisted-nematic (TN) mode LCD.
The image display of the LCD is accomplished by applying individual voltages to the respective pixel electrodes. For the application of the individual voltages, a plurality of three-terminal thin film transistors (TFTs) are connected to the respective pixel electrodes, and a plurality of gate lines transmitting signals for controlling the TFTs and a plurality of data lines transmitting voltages to be applied to the pixel electrodes are provided on the panel.
Since the IPS mode LCD has disadvantages of lateral color shifts and gray inversion in a direction, LCDs having curved pixel electrodes and curved common electrodes as shown in FIGS. 10A and 10B are suggested. However, the LCD shown in FIG. 10A has a disadvantage of increased resistance and parasitic capacitance of data lines, and the LCD shown in FIG. 10B has a disadvantage of reduced aperture ratio due to increased common electrodes.